This invention relates to connecting an interfacing means between the end of an optical signal conduit and electrical apparatus. Such interconnecting and interfacing means has utility in multiplexing systems wherein coded signals are generated by electrical apparatus and transmitted along an optic signal conduit to be received by further electrical apparatus. Such optical multiplexing systems may have use some day in motor vehicle electrical systems to replace the current electrical power system with its ever growing mass of wires and harnesses.
In order to be useful in such an environment, a proper interface connector for an optical multiplexing system must provide positive positioning between an included optic-electronic signal conversion element and the end of the fiber optic conduit, minimize complexity and expensive parts, provide simple service ability and repair, and mate with a printed circuit board. Prior art connectors have generally not been satisfactory in all these areas.